Kingdom Hearts: Bearer of the Loved Moon and the Solitary Sun
by Aira Aura
Summary: Just like the protagonist of KH,she supposed to have the person who share the life with her,but she never meet that person as the supposed to die the day they born and that day too is the day where her hearts went gone with her otherself. In searching for way home, she might get her hearts back.(p/s: beta and few rewrite.. I guess. . . )
1. Chapter 1: The World

**Title**

: Bearer of the Loved Moon and the Solitary Sun

 **Author** : AiraAura

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the OC and the others in the real owner of Kingdom Hearts. I only use their character for fanfic. And please don't flame since this is not my first language.

 **Summary** : Just like the protagonist of KH, she supposed to have the person who share the life with her. But she never meet that person as they supposed to die the day they born and that day to is the day where her hearts went gone with her other half. In searching for way home, she might get her hearts back.

 **Chapter 1: The world**

A big key… The symbol of the sun and the moon… The destiny of the two soul that share one body that they never expected. Never aware of each other… The Nobody that have the heart and the original that only felt emptiness. This is a unique case for this individual who come from the real world where Kingdom Hearts is just a game, a manga. The true incident that happen never occur to the Original where that they are one and the same. The dream of the Nobody always with Original and she only shrug it.

 **XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

 **16 YEARS AGO**

My baby.. Where's my baby?!!, the woman cried loudly after she giving birth to her twins. Causality happens because she been hit by a car.

"I'm sorry…", the doctor replay.

"NO…. NOOOOO!!!!", but her shout stop when she hear a baby cried.

"We.. only able to save one of your twins.. The girl one", the doctor give the woman her baby..

"….. Oh my baby… I'm sorry.. This is all my fault… I kill your twin, my baby.. I'm sorry Anna… I killed him…", the woman sob hugging her daughter tightly as if she let go the baby will gone.

"Cherish her madam.. That only thing you can do for your son death", the woman only nod with face full of tears.

The baby red eyes shimmer looking at her mother and she almost swear looking her daughter eyes changing between blue and red. That is the beginning of the Original of the Nobody story. One of the whole.

 **XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

 **PRESENT**

With a long stick look alike key in her hand, she move into a weird pose as in going to battle with an imaginary opponent. Her eyes close, her breath slow, open her red bright eyes sharply, she charge as in really in a real battle with something. Her mother wonder what happen to her since her daughter has been like this since she were little. She started a weird sword play since she were 8 and started to craft a big wooden keys that bear resemble of a hearts sun and the hearts moon. She started this after she playing Kingdom Hearts game. The woman know that her daughter don't have many friends. She always alone and sometimes it scare her since Anna never shows her emotion. She wonder if the deceased twin Anna takes her hearts with him when he died. Besides, people said that twins supposed to have a close relationship unlike another and she already know many supernatural things happen to several twins in the world.

"Anna…. Its already late… You need to get in now", she told her daughter.

The girl stop her stance, wiping her sweats, "Yes mama… I'm coming", Anna obediently follow her mother and get into the house.

Anna went to her bedroom to wash all the dirt result from her training. Little that her mother know the real reason why she doing what she did since she were kid. Every night, ever since she play that game, Kingdom Hearts, her hearts always ache. The story, the character in it, it's like she have some sort of attraction to it. She know she likes Disney and anime, but this is different. Lately, she been dreaming that she meet the character in it, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, and all other Disney character. Sometimes she wonder, does she craft both key blade because of the attraction towards the series or what is it. She remember playing with those character in her dream, and meeting another boy.

"Anna…. I want to meet you for a long time…", that what the figure spoke to her then the figure disappear when she woke up from her sleep.

She grunt to herself. She help her mom and went to sleep. In this sleep, she dreaming again. The dream of inside the Kingdom Hearts. She open her eyes and realize she at the beach in her dream, the one where her child self-play with other 3 kids. She turning around and realize there's no one there.

She look at her reflection on the water, her face is animated and it almost lokk alike that kid sora except she wearing yellow hijab that hide her hair and neck, a above knee black and yellow gaun, black legging, an inner black shirt and a black jacket long sleeve jacket with a star moon symbol adore on her back. She tilt her head to side. She don't know how to react with this, it's not like that is surprising since this is a dream. Next she blink her eyes, she stood on a town with no one in it.

"…. This.. is Transverse town…", her blank eyes look around and fall on a small figure wearing a black long hood fighting a big heartless. She walk slowly towards the figure who keep fighting not realizing her there. When the figure realize her the figure yell at her to go away. With a tilt of her head, she just stand there when the heartless come to attack her. The heartless stop attacking when Anna look with her red blank eyes, "Come here…", she said. Her hand extended to the big heartless arms and the heartless dissolves leaving a hearts in her hands.

"Who are you?!!", the boy in the robe exclaim. When she turn her head towards him, the boy gasp.

"Are you 'his' Nobody too? Just like me and Xion? B.. But.. It impossible!", the boy open his hood revealed the blond spiky hair and blue eyes that she knew really well. He look just like her in this universe, this Kingdom Hearts world. Anna wonder to herself if she supposed to get into the flow or just tell the most truth to the game character that standing in front of her. She stare even when the boy get agitated by her presence. Finally she made decision to just play as an amnesia girl or dubbed 'Nobody'. It's not like she knew how to get back to her own real world if this is not a dream since her attachment towards it.

"A 'Nobody'? What's that? Is it something that can be eaten? Speaking of food.. I'm hungry. Do you have any food with you? Or is this heart can be eaten?", she were interrupted when the boy dash to attack her. She dodge it perfectly since she kind of use the boy form for the imaginary opponent.

"Don't kidding with me!! Who are you?!!", the boy desperately try to hit her and she let him hit her the side of her body and makes her fly towards the wall near her. Her sight almost darken but what she said make the boy still.

"She said….. He take my heart… W..When.. he gone… My hearts is with him… I can only be .. one.. if I meet him.. Again", that is the last word she spoke when she spotted the boy mortified face, ' _semua ini bukan salah aku_ ', and she knows no more.

 **XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

 **A/N** : To be honest, this is the OC that I use in my other unfinished fanfiction titled BLUE SKY SHAWL. Well.. I only play KH: Chain of Memory… Soooooooo… Yeah… xp.. I don't have any knowledge about this and currently on marathon fining all full walkthrough from the first KH till now.

If anyone know about KH and want to guide me~~ Feel free to pm me~ I really need help with this. Or this might become one of my unfinished story again.

Translation Malay:

1)Ini semua bukan salah aku: All of this is not my fault.


	2. Chapter 2: Xanna

**Title:** Bearer of the Loved Moon and the Solitary Sun

 **Author:** AiraAura

 **Disclaimer:** I only own the OC and the others in the real owner of Kingdom Hearts. I only use their character for fanfic. And please don't flame since this is not my first language.

Summary: Just like the protagonist of KH, she supposed to have the person who share the life with her. But she never meet that person as they supposed to die the day they born and that day to is the day where her hearts went gone with her other half. In searching for way home, she might get her hearts back.

 **Chapter 2: Xanna**

Roxas feel his chest sink when he look at the faint girl who has his and that person face. She wear a weir cloth around her head and a dress. Did he make a bad judgement, fighting her when she didn't even fight him. Does she even have a keyblade? He know that he the only one who would be his Nobody. A Somebody can only have one Nobody. And this girl is not one of it. Then a thought entered his mind.

"I..is she... Just like Xion? His memory?", Roxas kneel. If this person in front of him is just like any other Xion. Then this person would be getting the same fate as Xion when she were absorbed to Sora. Because she is made from that person memory.

He remembered her blank red eyes different from his, that person and Xion. Her eyes is void of emotion, he cannot even read the girl. He started to doubt the other existence. He carry the unconscious girl and head to the other place since he practically running away from organization in search of Sora. Xion faded because she want to become one with Sora and for that, he don't want to accept that because of Sora, he and Xion should not exist, that he and Xion don't have their own hearts, that they are not their own person and certainly he don't accept to be Sora Nobody. He is a person too. He also deserve to be himself despite if it is true that he is Sora nobody. It just felt unfair that because of him and Xion made form Sora that they are not their own person. He don't know how long he walk with the girl in his arms until the other groan and slowly opening her bright red eyes.

"W..Where am I?", she speak in pain "Who.. Are you?", Xion almost panic when she ask the question as if she lost her memories.

"Transverse Town.. Do you remember?", Roxas looking at her till her eyes look at him with recognition.

"Ohhhhh… The cute guy who hit me in the rib and make me crash to the wall, faint and now I'm in pain because of attack from that large key", Anna said with monotone tone and straight face. Each time she said the pain that he cause to the girl, he felt guilty and she can see many arrow stab him comically.

"Please don't say it like that.. Now I feel guilty", Roxas felt his face flush and his hearts almost drop (do he even have hearts?) when he look at the pouting face of the _'female'_ Sora. Now that he look closely, she have a longer eyelashes and bright red eyes reminded him of Axel hair color. For her hair, he don't know since she covered it with piece of cloth.

"Please don't look at me like you want to eat me", she blink her red eyes several times.

"Ahh.. Sorry about that, It just.. You look like someone", his face become almost red as the girl eyes when she mention that he want to _'eat'_ her.

"The one you said that if I'm one of ' _his'_ Nobody?", she countered.

Roxas nod. He really is confused right now. Everything don't make any sense to him and this girl in his arms complicated the situation more that he can even understand. He want to know badly who is she. Why is she have the same face as Sora. He know Sora face cause Xion once show him what Sora face looks like since she can change her face to anyone she want. They are now inside a house in the Town and Roxas laid her down on the bed.

"Now, you need to answer my question. I need to know. Who are you? Why do you have the same face as that person, as almost me?" the confused boy ask her.

Anna don't know how is she going to answer the boy. Coming to this world while sleeping and having the face of the Protagonist in Kingdom Hearts really complicated the situation. Finally she decided that she will just fake and move along with him.

"I.. I don't remember my name. When I wake up. I don't remember anything. You are the first person I countered here. How my face is almost similar or the same as the person you talking about… I don't know..", she tilt her head to side. "But I think.. maybe.. I meet them before.. In my dream I guess? I'm not really sure", she put her hands on her head and wince a bit remembering the time she play with child Riku, Sora and Kairi in her dream. Not that she would tell Roxas about them.

"Y..You don't remember anything? And you said you meet them? Who?", Roxas push the question, waiting for her to answer.

"Well, we play around in this small island. All of us were small. There's a girl, a silver haired boy and.. a boy with the same face as me.. But I don't know their name", she blink her red eyes to Roxas.

". . . .", Roxas don't know how to take that information well. This girl in front of her might be the same as Xion but that dream she describe, if she dream she play with them, then she must be a Nobody for someone. Then something click in his mind.

"Wait.. you said.. Someone told you that he take your hearts when he gone and you can only be one again if you meet him again. Is that person is Sora? The one who have you hearts?", Roxas put his hand on her shoulders.

She shrug "I'm not sure. She tell me that and then. I'm here, meeting you", she look into Roxas eyes that made the boy shiver. It's weird to have a person who looks like Sora in front of him.

"Soo.. You don't remember your name. What do you want me to call you?", she don't know if she should use her name or what but the name just appear in her mind and blurt it out "Xanna".

"X… Xanna? Are you sure you not from organization? Because I'm currently disobey them in search for Sora", he sigh "..Nevermind.. just stay there.. I'll be going back in search for Sora after this", he stand to leave now Xanna when she grab his wrist not letting go.

"You going to leave me here?"

"Umm, Yes?"

"I'm going with you"

"Wait, what?! No! You stay here!"

"Don't want too.. I want to meet this Sora person too"

"But.. If you can't battle, I can't bring you with me. You will just be a .. burden"

". . . . . A burden huh?"

". . . ."

Xanna look back at the boy "Your key.. Give me one of your key", his eyes widen at the request of the girl. Even if he want to lend the key it impossible cause the keyblade choose their wielder. He now sure that this girl is not connected to the Organization cause they supposed to know how a keyblade manifest.

"I can't.. I don't know how I even able to wield this keys", he manifest his twin Keyblades in front of her "What I know is that.. The key choose their master. If you is the choose one, then they will come to you", he look at the blank eyed girl. He only recite back what have been told to him and he don't want to danger the girl anymore since she don't even know what she getting into.

She hum to herself "But don't you think its more dangerous if the people from Organization found me? Well.. I do look alike Sora and from the way you said it, it's like Sora is their enemy or something", Xanna will not be left behind as she don not want to accouter any other of the Organization. Who knows what happen to her if Master Xenohart ever know that she is not from this Kingdom Hearts world and she might make it complicated as she said that there's a person take her hearts away. Well it's not entirely false or true after all.

"You know.. That makes sense.. But still, it will be a dangerous adventure. You might get kill. I don't now if you someone Nobody or a Nobody itself but this is the new reality if you want to go with me. I won't protect you. I need answer and I need now. That's why I want to find him as fast as I can. I don't think I have the time to babysit you", Xanna eyebrow twitch when the blond boy said the word babysit her. That is something that she cannot accept when she the one who always take care of her mother after her fathers passed away 10 years after she lost her twin and she need to find a way to go back to her home and she don't even know if she being here affect the real world or not.

"In that case… I .. I also need an answer. Of who I am, why I'm here? What is my purpose? Why I have the same face as that person and why she said I need to see a person to have my heart back?. If you want to ask me. I think I'm the one who really need the help right now regardless the situation. If I just stay where I am, I will probably died earlier. I can't choose where I am if I don't know what situation I'm in to", she counter the boy. Roxas can't denied what she said. Everything that she said makes sense. An amnesia person who don't even know who they are and being throw to that situation that they don't want to and become the victim. She is almost the same as him in this situation. At the end he sigh in resignation.

"Fine.. I hope you have a good endurance or know how to combat or do some magic", he mumble and Xanna just blink blankly towards him. He sweatdrop at her and sigh even more. He dematerialize his key. He can see that Xanna have a huge interest at his Keyblade based on how she keep look at it.

"Sleep.. We will depart tomorrow", Roxas went to the near sofa before he fall asleep.

"Okay", she never realize that their conversation drag till night. She look at the beautiful full moon. "It's big.. And beautiful", she didn't even realize the spark coming out from her right hands and fall asleep.

 **XXXxxxOOOxxxXXX**

 **A/N** : HAHAHAHAHAA! I'm an awful person for not knowing the storyline for me to write this. I just really want to write this and at some point this also confuse me. Oh.. Xanna means yellow and there more to translation but I don't really remember what I know is that it had to do with Anna/Xanna hijab(shawl) since it yellow color. I just love twisting what people said. Or something. I made Roxas hesitated and a bit cold cause Anna/Xanna have the same face as Sora and Sora is the reason why he lost Xion and why he can't be himself since he is Sora Nobody. I really hope someone will help me with this.. but… nyehh… I'm a disappointment to others. I'm sorry.. bye.


End file.
